


1776

by sartiebodyshots



Series: Happily Ever Before [8]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a lot of emotions about the Masons and the musical 1776 and I’ve been drinking wine.  Matt is a precious child, okay?  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	1776

            Tom makes them watch the musical _1776_ every year on July 4 th.  It’s fun and patriotic! he says.  Rebecca does enjoy the movie because she enjoys most movies and there are men in tights prancing around happily and angstily and Tom gets this adorable look on his face when he watches it.  Before they have kids, sometimes they have sex part way through (Rebecca has a theory that Tom is turned on by history), but unlike most of the movies that they have sex part way through, they go back and finish watching it, every time.

            Hal’s actually usually pretty good about sitting and watching, even when he gets old enough that he could run away.  He sits on the couch next to Rebecca, head in her lap as he hums along. 

            Ben grins and watches as everyone dances across the screen.  He always asks Tom questions about accuracy and ideas and _revolution_ that make Tom grin and look at him with unrivaled pride.

            When Matt gets old enough to watch and pay kind of attention, he sits on the ground in front of them and plays with his trucks.  It holds his attention more than most movies do, but it’s impossible to get Matt to actually sit and watch something for three hours.

            Still, the last year they watch it altogether as a family, he makes a keen observation.

            “Dad!” Matt cries out.

            “What is it?” Tom asks, leaning forward.  Has Matt taken an interest in the movie?  Maybe even in history?

            “In all your talking, you never said that everyone used to sing all the time!  That’s real cool!”  Matt says.  “Why did we stop?”

            Hal and Rebecca both laugh while Ben and Tom both look down at Matt, trying to figure out if he’s being serious or not.  When Matt looks up at Tom with a bright, earnest, excited face, Tom finds himself at a loss for words when talking about history for the first time in his adult life.


End file.
